tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noble M12
| length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = | designer = Lee Noble |}} The NobleM12 is a two-door, two-seater sports car manufactured by Noble Automotive. Description Like the Noble M10, the Noble M12 is a two-door, two-seater model, originally planned both as a coupe and as a convertible. All M12s have been powered by modified bi-turbocharged Ford Duratec V6 engines. The M12 has a full steel roll cage, steel frame, and G.R.P. (fiber glass) composite clam shell body parts. These famed "Ferrari killers" are extremely lightweight and stiff. Although looking to be track derived, the M12 performs very well on both road and track, with surprisingly good ride quality, but a rigid feel. This is achieved by having no anti-roll bars on the car. This allows the suspension to be stiff yet comfortable. The coupe evolved through four versions of Noble cars, with the M400 as the ultimate version of the M12, and is followed by the M12 GTO-3R. Only 220 Noble GTO-3Rs and M400s were imported to the U.S. They are the only Nobles available to the American market. The U.S. production rights to the M12s and M400s were sold in February 2007 to 1G Racing from Ohio. Due to high demand of these cars, 1G released its own copy, named Rossion Q1 Another company which is also producing a model developed from the M12 is Salica Cars 1 with their Salica GT and Salica GTR. Noble M12 GTO 2.5L bi-turbo 330 bhp/231 kW Noble M12 GTO-3 3.0L bi-turbo 365 bhp/242 kW Noble M12 GTO-3R 3.0L bi-turbo 415 bhp/262 kW 2380 lb/1080 kg 0-60 mph (0–97 km/h) in 3.7 seconds was published in the official brochure of the M12 GTO-3R, Road and Track indicated a 0-60 mph performance of 3.3 seconds, but subsequently listed it as 3.5 seconds. Its top speed is listed as 185 mph (298 km/h). Lateral Gs are reported in excess of 1.2. Noble M12 M400 3.0L bi-turbo 425 bhp 395lbft Rossion Q1 3.0L bi-turbo , at 6500 rpm 420lbft, at 5000 rpm 0-60 mph in 3.2 seconds (company spec) Salica GT 3.5L bi-turbo 2255 lb/1025 kg Salica GTR 3.5L bi-turbo Salica GTC 3.5L bi-turbo The only convertible variant (the M12 GTC) was shown at motor shows but production was cancelled, and it was never produced commercially by Noble. But despite this fact, Salica Cars 2 has giving a new hope in 2008, proposing its own convertible version: the Salica GTC, offered both as a conversion kit to transform an M12/400 coupe into a convertible, and as a complete car ex factory. UK Cars It is rare to see one in the UK on the road, but the odd example can be seen at motorsports events and Motor shows. * Noble M12 of Autoandrenalin.co.uk (photo right) External links *Autozine Noble M12 site *Noble Buying guide - Strike Engine article, about buying a Noble M12 M15 Category:Sports cars Category:Road vehicles manufactured in the United Kingdom Category:12 (model number)